Promise me
by DiamondLiv
Summary: "Promise me... You'll be back in time to see me off to Hogwarts." Ron has to attend a conference and complete Auror Missions, and try not to break his promise to his daughter.


1Promise me.

**Hey everyone! I've been back at school(groan) but I had to write more Ron/Hermione fluff, they're just too cute:) Thankyou to everyone who reviewed your eyes, I was amazed at how many I got! Much thanks:) This is set before Rose goes to Hogwarts. I will be writing some stories from when they were younger, but they won't be up just yet. Please review, it's greatly appreciated.**

Ron Weasley sighed as he finished packing his suitcase. Aurors were having a special conference, and would then be sent on missions. It would be an extremely long three weeks for Ron, as he wasn't sure he could live without his wife and children. What made the matter worse, however, was that Rose was starting Hogwarts just after he got back from the mission, and he wasn't even sure if he would be back in time to see her off. All of her childhood, Ron had told her and Hugo all about the best wizarding school in the world, and they would sit on his knee, mouths open in curiosity, desperate to hear more. Hermione always stood in the doorway, listening as well, smiling at fond memories that he recalled. His thoughts were interuppted when a hand was gently placed on his shoulder.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm? Rose and Hugo wanted to say goodbye before you leave after dinner. You know how much they'll miss you." She paused. "I'll miss you."

"I love you, 'Mione. So much. I wish I didn't have to go," Ron frowned.

"I love you too. But you know you have to go. I wouldn't want you to get in trouble. But remember, take a good book incase you get bored. I know you never read all of '_Hogwarts: A history,'_ so maybe that's the perfect choice," Hermione told him, causing him to roll his eyes.

"I'm not you, Hermione. I can't get excitement and joy from a bloody book, you know that," he said, causing Hermione to laugh.

"Ok, your right. Come down for dinner soon, its your favourite. Beef, potatoes, yorkshire pudding and sprouts." Ron pulled a face when he heard the last word. "Grow up, Ronald, you have to show the children a good example." With that, Hermione kissed her husband, and made her way downstairs to finish cooking.

As soon as Hermione had gone, a light knocking could be heard on the closed door, as it creaked open, revealing a sad looking Rose. Ron could see she was crying, and would offer whatever support he could to his daughter.

"Rosie? What's the matter?" He asked, receiving a big hug.

"I-don't- want-you-to-go!" Rose choked out between sobs. Ron stroked her hair, a trait he had had since she was born, and would do it absentmindedly.

"I'll be back soon, you know that! I wouldn't miss you going to Hogwarts for th**e w**orld," He said, smiling at her as best he could. He knew Rose could see it was strained; but she wouldn't question it.

"But in the mean time, I won't be able to talk to you! I'll miss our night time chats," Rose admitted, and Ron suddenly felt a pang of guilt. He couldn't go, but he had to.

"Rosie. I promise I'll send a patronis. Even better, I'll do it everyday," he smiled, and Rose nodded her head.They hugged again, and Ron held her hand as he lead the way to the dining table, were Hugo was waiting for them.

"Dad! I'm going to be a brave boy while your gone and not cry like Rosie," Hugo said excitedly.

"Good. Just don't do any spells that turn your mother into a bloody animal or something. I don't think I could handle it if I came home to two kids and a duck."

"Ron! Watch your language! I will not allow any spells that turn anyone into any animals," Hermione sighed angrily, placing dinner infront of the family.

After dinner, Ron ran upstairs, grabbed his suitcase, and hugged Hugo.

"Be good for your mum, mate, and I'll bring you back a present."

"Ok! What will you bring me?" Hugo asked excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"I'll bring you a surprise," Ron said hurriedly, "Love you, Hugo," and gave him another hug.

"Love you too, dad."

Hermione was crying. She was a strong person, but whenever Ron had a long mission, she found herself teary. They kissed, and a tear from Hermione's face landed on Ron. He stroked her face, getting lost in her beautiful brown eyes, and hugged her tightly.

"I'll write," he told her, and she nodded. Another kiss was shared, and they smiled at each other.

"I love you so much," Both said at the same time, making each other laugh.

Rose was crying too. She couldn't control her tears, but knew she would see her father soon. She didn't want to go to Hogwarts without seeing her dad. She was his little princess, and Hugo his little prince. Rose often thought of her mum as his Queen, and as King. Ron scooped his little girl in his arms, like he had done with Hugo, and wiped her tears away.

"Promise me... You'll be back in time to see me off to Hogwarts," she said sternly, looking him in the eye.

"Rosie..." Ron began, looking worried.

"No," She cut him off, "You have to promise."

"Ok, I promise," He said, hoping it would come true. Rose was observant,very smart like Hermione, reallt nosey... and she was his little girl and he loved her.

"Love you daddy," She said, giving him a kiss.

"Love you too,"Ron smiled.

A family hug was shared, and Ron waved and opened the door. Rose and Hugo were crying into their mother's chest, and Hermione was desperately trying to comfort them. They always got unsettled when Ron went away on a mission. Infact, it had been years since he would go away for so long. The longest mission had been a month, when Hermione had been pregnant with Hugo. But he always wrote. No matter what.

The next day, Rose and Hugo were sat at the table, colouring in muggle drawing books. Hermione was watching television in the lounge, hoping that an owl would deliver Rose's robes in time. They had asked for a delivery, and because they had to be made to fit, it would take a few days. They had gone to get books and ink and everything else that morning, and Hermione felt relieved it was out the way. A few minutes later, an owl flew threw the window of the house, dropping three letters on the table, before flying off again.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Oh dear, you know how bad I am at writing letters. Its only been a day, I know, but I had to write. I miss you so much. At least Harry's here, otherwise I'd be going bloody insane. The conference yesterday was so boring its unbelievable. At least there was free butter beer! Lots and lots, may I add. (I don't think I should have said that.) Missions start next week, and I have 6 more bloody conferences to attend. _

_All my love, Ron._

Hermione smiled, her husband's letter touching her heart deeply. She too began to write.

_Dear Ron,_

_I'm sorry to hear its boring. And don't you dare, Ronald Weasley, be getting drunk! You're going on missions soon! So I'm warning you, behave! I miss you too. Sorry this is short, I'm at loss for words. Love you lots, and I'm sending a book I think you'll like._

_Love, Hermione._

"Kids," She called, "Your dad's sent letters!" Feet running as fast as they could landed in the living room, and hands grabbed the letters off the coffee table.

_Dear Rosie,_

_I hope your ok. I've sent you a chocolate frog, because I know how much you love them. The conferences aren't good, so if you don't want to attend them when your older, I suggest not becoming an auror.__Keep your brother out of trouble, please. And I know your good at art, so draw me some good pictures. _

_Love dad._

Rose began writing her letter write away, happy to hear from her father.

_Dear daddy,_

_I'm fine! I miss you lots and lots, obviously, but I had fun picking out all my things for Hogwarts. I don't think I want to be an auror anyway, so I won't be attending any conference. I will, I've already drew you three! But I'll keep going, after all, its my hobby._

_Love you lots like muggle sweets, Rose._

_P.S Thanks for the frog. It was delicious._

Hugo, in an excited rush, ripped the letter out of the envelope. He giggled when he found Bertie Bott's every flavour beans,stuffing handfuls in his mouth as he read.

_Dear Hugo, _

_My little dude, I miss you! I hope you like the beans, and I miss you lots. This place is boring, and I can't wait to get home. See you soon, and stay out of trouble! And I want you to look after your mum and sister while I'm away. You're the man of the house for now! Love you,_

_Love, Dad._

_Dear dad,_

_Thanks for the beans. They were absolutely delicious! __I miss you too. Haha! Your bored! I'm not, I'm having fun. Ok, ok, I will. I'm a knight in shining armor I guess, so I want rewarded for it! Love you too!_

_Love Hugo._

No letters were received from Ron for two weeks, because he was really busy. Wheneverhe went to write the letters, he would be interuppted, or too tired. He felt terrible, and as the last week dragged by, he knew he wasn't going to be back to see Rose off. And he felt awful. So he would write them all a letter, no matter what.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Sorry I haven't wrote for a while. I didn't read the book, it sounded bloody boring. Its been hectic round here, but don't forget I love you. I went shopping last week, and found this. I thought you might like it, so I had to buy it. Because it had 'Hermione' written all over it. See you soon,_

_Love Ron._

_Dear Hugo, _

_I'm glad you liked the beans. Here's some more. I'll be back soon, and I can't wait to see you all. I hope you've looked after your mum and sister. I can't wait to give you your present this week._

_Love, dad._

_Dear Rose,_

_This breaks my heart. I don't think I'll make it on Monday. I'm so sorry, princess, but I will come to see you, I promise. Please forgive me. I've got you another frog, and I know it won't make up for it. Once again, I'm sorry. Love you,_

_Love dad._

When the letters arrived, Hermione sighed at the irony that Ron hadn't read the book but gasped at the beautiful necklace he had got her. It was silver, with a book, words engraved with diamonds. The words were tiny, but Hermione could make out what it said. A tear leaked out, and she smiled. _Love over comes everything. _She couldn't help but agree with it. They had over come so much together; fighting Voldermort with Harry, being together and surviving so many arguments.

"Thank you," she whispered, "Thank youso much." All she wrote on her paper was 'thank you,' and 'I love you.'

Hugo smiled at his letter, and happily munched away on the beans. He decided not to reply, because he would see his dad that week.

Rose screamed in frustration. Her dad had broke his promise, and in rage, wrote an angry letter back.

_How could you? You lied to me! Now you won't see me until christmas, so I hope your happy! _

_Goodbye until Christmas, Rose._

Monday came, and Rose was standing at the door with Hermione and Hugo, waiting to go to platform 93/4.

"Come on," She fussed,"I don't want to be late." Hermione took her daughter's shoulders, and looked her in the eyes.

"Listen, Rose. I know your mad at your dad, but he couldn't help it, understand? He wouldn't miss this on purpose, and you know it," She told her, and Rose nodded.

"I'm sorry," she cried, and hugged her mother. She took Hugo's hand, and her mother's, and they apparated to the station.

The platform was so busy it was unbelievable, hundreds of young children fidgeting in their new uniforms**. **

"I wish dad was here, too," Rose said quietly, hoping no one would hear her.

"Your wish is my command," a familiar voice called, and Rose and Hugo's eyes widened in excitement.

"DAD!" They screamed, running to him, hugging him tightly. Hermione ran to him aswell, and gave him the biggest kiss he had ever received.

"I thought you couldn't make it?" Rose asked, and Ron smiled.

"The missions stopped. It finished this morning, so I just had to come. I don't know how many death eaters we put away."

"I'm glad your back, dad, so where's my present?" Hugo asked excitedly, and Ron ruffled his hair.

"Here you go," He said, handing him the box. It was filled with quidditch

goodies, and a signed photograph.

"Thank you so much!" Hugo shouted, beaming from ear to ear.

"And for you, Rosie Posey, this," He smiled, handing her the box. She opened it, and found a muggle mobile phone.

"What does it do?" She asked, puzzled.

"You can ring us if you need us. From anywhere. We'll send you a laptop soon, I promise,"Hermione told her.

"Cool," she said happily, putting it in her pocket.

"There's the others," Ron said, pointing to the Potters.

When everyone got on the train, they waved and Rose blew kisses. Hermione cried happy tears, and Ron kissed her forehead.

"She'll have a great time, I know."

"Me too. I love you."

"Love you too."

And they walked with Hugo holding his hands, and apparated to the Burrow to see their family.

**Hope you liked this story, I admit it was hard to write. Don't forget to review!**


End file.
